


A little love story

by Ema342g



Category: BanG Dream!, BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Sayo and Tsugumi are classmates, Sayo centered, Slice of Life, characters maybe a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema342g/pseuds/Ema342g
Summary: Sayo transferred to Haneoka Girls' Academy in the first year of high school because of a certain reason. What kind of school life awaits her...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A little love story

**Author's Note:**

> What if,Sayo went to Hanasakigawa in middle school and transferred to Haneoka in the first year of high school.  
> This is the first fic that I've ever decided to publish  
> I wrote this story based on how i felt when i transferred schools.  
> The story is a bit clumsy and full of imperfections,so i apologize in advance for the mistakes

Sayo was walking on an unfamiliar route, the unfamiliar uniform rustling as they brushed against her bag  
  
She stood in front of the gate,the sign reading, Haneoka Girls' Academy .She softly exhales, took a step forward,when she felt a tap on her shoulder  
  
“Hello~♪” ,she tuned around, bright olive eyes were smiling at her, her dark ginger hair fluttering along with the wind  
  
“Sorry I called out to you suddenly, I’m Imai Lisa, remember me, we met at the entrance exam”  
  
Sayo was taken aback by her straightforward introduction. Sayo came across a lot of people on the entrance exam, none of whom she paid attention to,well except her, Lisa began chatting with her immediately and and even gave cookies to the studying Sayo. “Oh,you sat beside me,if I remember correctly”.  
  
“Yeah, I never got the chance to ask your name” .  
  
“I’m Hikawa...Sayo” she replied softly.  
  
“Sayo~, that’s a beautiful name,this is my childhood friend Minato Yukina” she was pointing towards a Silver haired girl,whose golden eyes met with Sayo’s green eyes, “Hello” ,Sayo gave a simple nod.  
  
The three of them made their way to the bulletin board.Sayo didn’t talk much,so did Yukina,on the other hand Lisa kept talking about things,which Sayo didn’t paid any attention to,not because she finds it annoying,but because she was lost in het thoughts.  
  
“By the way,Sayo” the mention of her name startled her, “Which class were you in last year?”  
  
“I went to Hanasakigawa,i just transferred here this year” Sayo answered.  
  
“Jaa~..why don’t i give you a tour around the school during lunch?”  
  
Sayo actually wanted to say no,she had a map of the school,and already remembered where most of the classrooms were,but she couldn’t say no to those eager eyes.  
  
“Lisa” their conversation was interrupted by Yukina, “It looks like were in the same class again”  
  
“Really! That’s four years in a row, i guess were inseparable♪”she smiled and gave a little wink “ What about you Sayo~”  
  
Sayo looked at the bulletin board,searched for her name...  
  
“I’m in class 1-B”  
  
“Eee~... it’d be nice if we were together in the same class” Lisa held Sayo's hand “But our classes are next to each other,so we can see each other during lunch.... oh! Let’s eat lunch together”  
  
At this point,Sayo wasn’t sure if she could keep up with her,after all it has been a long time since...since she’s been around someone cheerful...  
  
Without giving Sayo a chance to reply,Lisa continued “I want to make a short detour to the toilet, Sayo,you coming?”  
  
“No, I’m fine, I’ll go a straight to the classroom”  
  
“Jaa~,see you at lunch, let’s go Yukina♪”  
  
Sayo watched the two dissapear among the ocean of students,she turned around and made her way to her classroom.  
  
Unfamiliar buildings, unfamiliar faces,she had to get used to this, because everything was for 'her'...


End file.
